Would you love a monsterman?
by DaybreaksBell
Summary: Could YOU understand the beauty of the beast. Kai is in a car accident and gets heavily deformed. KaixRei


**Would you love a monster-man?**

**By Ancodi**

**Well, this is my first attempt of a songfic, the song, Would you love a monster-man by Lordi.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing, no chars, no nothing, apart from the plot! Yay me! claps manically**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kai. This. Kitty. Is bored!" Rei screeched as Kai was slumped down on the sofa, his blue hair covering most of his head. There was no answer. Rei asked again, for the fifth time that night, there came no answer.

"KAI!" Rei squealed, almost falling into the glass coffee table next to him. Kai, almost immediately, shot up, turned round and threw a sharp look at Rei, fury building up behind his eyes.

"With you, Rei, nobody can sleep for more than 5 minuets can they?" Kai muttered coolly but firmly.

"But Kai, I'm bored, and you haven't been asleep for five minuets, try about 5 hours! Rei moaned, rocking back and forth on his chair, the book his was holding being lost in dark, long hair.

A loud sigh radiated from Kai's general direction.

"Come on then, were going for a drive." Kai eventually said. Brushing his hair back from his eyes.

"One slight problem Kai. One, we don't have a car, and two, neither of us have a driving license.

"The lack of both can't keep me down." Kai replied, rushing out of the door, and leaping into a weird lime green land rover. Without another word, Rei responded, and got into the car.

"Key?" Rei poked the empty key hole.

"Way ahead of you." Kai answered in his usually, sarcastic tone, "Just bend over."

"Ah, oi! Kai! What do you think your doing? Your pulling my hair out! You, you, idiot! Ow, stop it, Kai! Your hurting me, you-" Rei panted. Kai bent back into his chair, holding a hair pin.

"That only works with locked doors Kai, you do know that?" Rei complained, dumbstruck to what Kai would do next.

Kai got the hairpin, and rubbed in really hard onto the chair, then, put it into the key hole.

"You git, don't you know what that will do?"

"You idiot!" Rei screamed, panicing, trying to get out.

"You like the word idiot, don't you?" Kai responded, smiling grimly.

Time seemed to stop, Rei has looking at Kai, Kai was looking straight into the key hole, which was sparking. Thoughts had stopped, Kai was thinking that it would work, and it would shut the cat boy up complaining about being bored, Rei, in turn, knew what would happen next, but had no time to save Kai.

Time started again, Rei managed to undo Kai's seatbelt, but there was no time to save him, so, he jumped out of the open window, staring at the flaming engine, which would cause the death of Kai Hiwatari. Rei tried to scream to Kai, but nothing seemed to come out. It was like he wanted Kai to die. His last words to Kai would be "You idiot!" The words just slipped in and out of his mid, while watching kai to get out of door.

"Kai! Kai!" Rei cried over Kais dead body. Kai's nostrils had turned inside out, and his left eye had collapsed, in contrast with his right eye was puffing out about 3 or 4 inches of his face. Way to far for a normal human. Kai's teeth had contorted, so they had broke in half, and criss-crossed.

"There is good news, and there is bad news, Mr Kon."

"The bad news?"

"The bad news is that we can't return his face to normal, you see, the cartilage in his nose has jammed into his optical cord, so if we try to return his left eye to normal, he'll go blind in that eye, same with the right eye, but it's the cheek bone instead of his cartilage."

"Right."

"Good news is, he's alive"

A tear fell from Rei's cheek, thinking how it was all his fault, and how if he didn't complain, Kai wouldn't be deformed. Just then, it clicked. Rei had a thing for Kai. His sadistic tone, the sarcasm, the bluntness, he loved it all. And now, that will have all gone. He could go blind at any minuet, and it was all of Rei's fault.

A bed came out of the room, his a person under the quilt, completely covered. Was Kai dead? No, he couldn't be. The nurse lifted the quilt a bit, and placed a kind of wooden visor on Kai's knobbly face.

The second he saw Kai, Rei turned around, and ran, he ran far away, as far and as fast as he could, all the way out of the hospital, across the street and into a shop on the other side. A song played, the lyrics sort of went like this

"Would you love a monster-man?

Could you understand

The beauty of the beast?"

Rei listened to it, panting, crying. He never wanted to see his love again. It was, and always will be, he fault. Rei threw up. Guilt had overwhelmed him. He couldn't handle the thought of facing Kai again. He remembered that Christmas, when Kai gave him the best present ever. He remembered the time they went swimming, and Kai almost screamed his head off on the water slide. Had he dreamt all of that? He threw up again. Then, he decided. He couldn't treat kai like this. He must go back.

The door to the hospital crept open, the first rays of awn shone over the clean, white room. He went to the Intensive Care, and then, he saw the visor covered, Kai. The burnt face still clumped into pieces. Rei approached him, sitting on the chair next to him.

"Kai. Kai I am so sorry. I can't believe this happened, I am so, so sorry. Why couldn't it have been me? If I didn't complain I was bored, none of this would have happened. If I didn't let you take that car., if I didn't let you take that hair pin. If I warned you. If I did any of those things, this wouldn't of happened. I know you cannot speak, so just carry on listen. It was my fault, and nothing you say can change my mind, I am so, so, so sorry, I didn't save you. I, I…" Rei's voice slowed down, then gradually stopped. He was about to say He wanted Kai to die, but that was not true. He loved Kai, he put every emotion he was feeling at that time into trying to save him. So he couldn't have said that. A low grunt came from Kai, his visor slipping down his burnt face, "I love you Kai. I really love you. If I could, I would swap places with you. I miss the old you Kai. Remember that Christmas a few years ago? That was the best present I had ever had, this, this is how I repay you? By blowing up half of your face? I'm ashamed of myself. I'm sorry I ran away. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. This is the rest of your life, because of me. I ran into a shop after I ran off, and a song was playing, It went,

'Would you love a monster-man?

Could you understand,

The beauty of the beast?'

For me, the answer is yes. The beauty of the beast is that beast isn't a beast after all. He's a lovely, funny, cool person who led us all, and had there life taken away by some kid that moaned. Kai, if you can, please forgive me. I beg you. I didn't mean for this to happen. Its just, uh, who the hell am I kidding, its just my fault. I…"

Kai's lips tried to move, and eventually came a sound.

"Eats uh-oo-tiy, vye." Kai managed to sound, but, it was dry and toneless. Kai couldn't help it, his lips were singed and disproportionate.

Rei leaned closer, and placed his lips on Kai's arm, it lasted for what seemed like forever.

"I love the monster-man."


End file.
